federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - November, 2402
This page chronicles posts #15691-15810 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2402. *FP - October, 2402 *FP - December, 2402 Earth Plots First Week Upset about the death of her brother-in-law, LAUREN AL-KHALID feels that not being intimate with her husband ZAHIR AL-KHALID is silly and breaks her celibacy to be closer to him – something he doesn’t mind at all. Needing to find more information about where Imari’s daughter is ABBOTT talks to JESSE ELBRUNNE about her father’s friends. When EDWARD ELBRUNNE sees this he freaks out some but when takes the time to find out Abbott’s side of the story about his divorce. Now having information, ABBOTT meets with OBI LOS and lets him know he is going to find Imari’s daughter. Not wishing for him to go alone, Obi is invited along. HEIDI THAY makes her way to Paris and talks to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD, explaining her situation even if it gets a little awkward when she announces she wishes the could’ve gotten together. Still, Chris wants to help and they plan to have lunch. Finally back home, MYLEE is cleaning up Sidney’s things when she gets an unexpected visit from SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS who offers to do what he can to help. LAUREN and KATRIONA WOLFE get together and plan on cheering Mylee up with some gifts and talk about getting Benjamin to be more involved. CHRISTOPHER has some time with LALI GREENWOOD now she is back on the planet and explains to her his involvement with Heidi and his lunch, wishing for her to know about his relations. She isn’t happy but takes it better than she would’ve in the past. LAUREN and KATRIONA get back from shopping and talk about ideas for Zahir’s birthday and Katriona suggests talking to his family. Second Week Going in for her invitro, ANNA-ALEENA KORAN is there with KORAN JATAR while MERIK EVEK implants the eggs. As they leave, Jatar offers to have some intimacy to make it feel more like a real conception. LAUREN AL-KHALID has decided on what she is going to give her husband ZAHIR AL-KHALID for his birthday, offering a magic lamp that could grant him any three wishes. CATHASACH UNA is in the Hawaii home with MYLEE PIPER and they are able to be there for the other person. Mylee appreciates his help and they are able to bind. MYLEE is shocked when SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS shows up at the house offering his help. Still, she accepts it and he offers to stay for awhile. MAXLY ELBRUNNE has gone out and gotten breast implants for TUCKER DORR’s birthday and surprises him with it. Loving it, he manages to get some intimate time before he pops the question and proposes. EDWARD ELBRUNNE is worried about ABBOTT THAY after hearing some things about the incident on Risa. He confronts him but Abbott really explains he isn’t in trouble, not wanting to admit anything. ABBOTT goes out on a date with KALILI MUNROE and invites her back to his place where the advance their relationship and have some intimacy but not all the way. ANNA is back at work and runs into LALI GREENWOOD where she thinks about Chris and how he is good looking, thinking back to the towel incident which concerns Lali. MAXLY excitedly calls MORGAN ELBRUNNE on Betazed and tells her about the engagement getting excited at the idea and asking her to be her bridesmaid. ABBOTT seeks out OBI LOS and talks to him about their plans to take out the Syndicate Earth boss Barocc once he has recovered from his brain injuries. At a conference, MARIAME ALMIN goes to have dinner at Yamato and runs into HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA who is the owner and the two are able to really talk about the things she learned. CARLYLE and BOLLO are on Earth at the hospital and there to talk about Autumn and Imari. In the middle of it, ABBOTT comes in and makes a big stink coming off as an asshole. Third Week Wishing to confront JOVANA LUFKIN about that day she saw the President in her place in a towel, ANNA-ALEENA KORAN asks what is going on and Jovana eventually confesses that she is a shapeshifter and didn’t mean to get into trouble – pleading with Anna not to tell. Worried about what she sensed from Anna, LALI GREENWOOD has a dinner with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD asking him about the incident which he is severely perplexed with and says he will look into it. HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA goes to the conference that MARIAME ALMIN suggested and runs into her there with her daughter ZAYANI ALMIN. He invites them back to his place for some food and they chat, Mariame finding his home more relaxing than she has experience before. CHRISTOPHER talks to his security advisors before confronting ANNA about it finally getting her to confess that Jovana is a shapeshifter. This gets intells attention and Anna is taking in for questioning while Jovana is arrested. LUKE UNA is at an engineering conference when he runs into TUCKER DORR and they talk about relationships – his breaking up and Tucker getting engaged. HEIDI THAY is at Abbott’s place when OBI LOS shows up and the two talk before his pheromones get the better of her and they have sex on the couch. ABBOTT THAY comes home and HEIDI tells him about what happened before he has an extreme freak out, trashing the place and scaring his mother before making threats to kill Obi. ABBOTT storms to OBI’s place and attacks him with a pain stick before running out of fuel expressing he killed some people to vent. Obi is worried and hopes to calm him down getting Abbott to stay the night. OBI gets into bed with ABBOTT and uses his pheromones and making out to calm the boy, giving him his best sleep ever. CHRISTOPHER finds out some information on ANNA and talks to her about it, explaining she will be suspended and forced to take classes. In January she will have the chance to get her job back depending on how things go. HITOSHI is surprised when ZAYANI comes back to his place and she talks to him about her mother, trying to get him to be interested in more than just being friends. JOVANA is in the interrogation room where a Captain interviews her to get information and finds the names of five others who have the same abilities while Jovana is still going to jail. HITOSHI makes his way to MARIAME and MELISSA’s home where he brings dinner and some gifts before he asks her to come and teach belly dancing after his tai chi classes – something she is hesitant with but agrees. When the dinner is over, HITOSHI and MARIAME talk about her personal life and get to know each other as friends. ABBOTT begins to wonder if everything that happened with OBI was a dream but when he finds out it wasn’t slowly accepts maybe it is better than cocaine. ANNA is distraught when she hears on the HV about terrorists and how innocent Jovana is. KORAN JATAR tries to make her feel better discussing maybe even leaving his position. ABBOTT finally goes back to his mother HEIDI with flowers and explains to her he wants to find a new place in Monaco and she can come live with him – hoping they can move on from these issues. Fourth Week Needing some advice about everything going on in the President’s home, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD asks LALI GREENWOOD about Anna and if they should bring her back. Lali expresses she doesn’t think Anna should but leaves the decision in Chris’ hands. After a sports game, DARON LETHO-EVEK’s team had just won so they all went out to a bar. While there the losing team arrives and a bar fight ensures, prompting TUCKER DORR who was there already, to break it up and make friends with Daron. TUCKER then visits with his biological mother KATAL DHAJA and he tells her that he is getting married to Maxly and they talk about family issues. TUCKER sends a communication to HAYDEN LIU on Bajor asking him since he is related to Yorkin Damar from Kronman if he would be able to get him an autograph. Hayden says he would if he could but that he has little contact from that side of the family. Another visit from family prompts KATAL to break down when she explains to KATRIONA WOLFE that she would very much like to make amends with her son Benjamin. When KATRIONA gets back to her apartment, she attempts to talk about this to BENJAMIN WOLFE but he argues. They manage to resolve it but part on tense terms. HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA watches a dancing lesson session with those people lingering after his tai chi class. He invites MARIAME ALMIN to sample some new menu items with him and invites her to be his date to the New Years function at the Lunar Yamato. HILLIARY K’RRA invites her boyfriend FERRAN RON’IK to come to Cardassia and see Jacob’s new daughter. As both a close friend and because he is dating Jake’s sister, Ferran is more than happy to go. Cardassia Plots First Week Out for a nice time, JEVRIN VENIK is nervous because of his plans to propose to MAYANA SAREX. When they order their food, he finds that the waiters gave the comb to the wrong couple and Jevrin had to get it back, finally proposing the right way and Mayana saying yes. In orbit, the UNUS is unexpected invaded by ABBOTT and OBI in their attempt to kidnap AUTUMN. Fronting ALAN first he is knocked unconscious before BOLLO is shot by Obi. As alarms go off, they are able to escape by the skin of their teeth! MIKAEL ISLANOVICH gets to the shop and LIRIKI, BOLLO and DOCU explain that happened to him and they make plans to contact Imari to let her know what’s going on. Leaving the planet, ABBOTT talks to OBI about the girl and what species he thinks she is, as well as both looking out for the other while heading to Risa. Second Week Waiting for the results of ZAVALA LIU’s augmentation, HAYDEN LIU and NERYS LIU are a little nervous that they were able to do the right thing but are able to talk to each other and have the support. When ZAVALA wakes up only to be scared by the doctors and showing more extreme strength but the same mental status. MAYANA SAREX is having a family dinner with DURAS VENIK, KOHSII VENIK, JEVRIN VENIK, SIS VENIK and others when they announce to everyone that they are engaged. Fourth Week Kronman finally premiers on Prime and there is a big event for it that LANA BERN hosts. She interviews people on the red carpet including YORKIN KORINAS, CELAR BERN, MARA BERN, ANI VENIK, BRY VENIK and YORKIN DAMAR himself. At the after party, YORKIN is with his date ARITA INDUS but it is clear she isn’t having the best of times. She explains she hates faking being his girlfriend and wishes he could just out he is with Malik. Celebrating another birth, JACOB K’RRA and GWEN K’RRA welcome their daughter LORI K’RRA (November 24, 2402) into the world. Having fainted at the birth, Jacob is being tended to by GWENI DAMAR while others like AIMI DRURU, RHOADAS DRURU, CORAT DAMAR JR., ANI and BRY all come to visit. TOREL DAMAR is surprised when he gets a communication from SAMANTHA about taking him up on his offer to visit. More than happy to have her there he makes plans for December. YORKIN finally gets back from movie promotions but is tired and wired on caffeine. He announces to MIRIANA MALIK that he just bought a 22 million lek apartment penthouse and that they are going to move in – his behaviour and mood making her somewhat concerned about his choices. SISI VENIK rebels and puts on some make up at school before going to her friend MARIEL (NPC). When they finally get alone time together they hold hands and kiss once before deciding to be boyfriend and girlfriend. FERRAN is now on the planet and JACOB has some catch up time with him talking about their old relationship with Zuri, Ferran’s new relationship with Hilliary and Jacob’s position on Prime. Bajor Plots First Week Unsure about the future and with the added element of Zuri out there, NERYS LIU talks to HAYDEN LIU about her change of decision about Zavala and look into getting her augmented. Second Week Back from the experience, NERYS seeks out her father EBEN DORR to show him ZAVALA after everything. Now it is more clear that she is getting smarter, reading advanced books about amphibians. Fourth Week Realizing she will have to cancel the wedding invitation, NERYS LIU calls MORGAN ELBRUNNE and explains that Zavala is ill and may have to be on Prime for the wedding. Worried about the little girls health Morgan understands and extends for another get together to make her feel special. Still upset over things in her life, NERYS has started to paint more drab and disturbing scenes which gets the attention of HAYDEN. They talk about issues briefly before he spontaneously decides to go out on their boat and have dinner as a distraction. ZAVALA LIU still cannot sleep and hasn’t been to sleep in over a week. She sneaks out of the house and seeks out AIDEN GRAZIER before they order a lot of food and watch documentaries. Still, this confuses him and he finds out she is an augment. The next day at a visit with her grandfather EBEN DORR, ZAVALA explains she hasn’t been feeling well. When she tells him the symptoms Eben realizes she is physically maturing and beginning to have sexual urges. ZAVALA reads up on this information about urges before she goes to her father to not only tell HAYDEN she was sneaking out but about the urges and what to do about them. He isn’t sure how to take it but explains there are holograms or other options. ZAVALA finally snaps and seeks out AIDEN again after reading about sexual encounters. She seduces him and the two have sexual prompting her to lose her virginity. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Now with her family with her, MYLEE PIPER chats with CATHASACH UNA about their plans for the future and he offers to move in with her in Hawaii to help out with things. Mylee agrees and she is appreciative of the support she has. USS Valiant Plots First Week Finding it important to protect her children, INDIRA FROBISHER explains to CEDRIC FROBISHER and CARSTEN FROBISHER that if they see Aunt Zuri they need to run and scream for help. Both boys agree to try but don’t grasp the importance of it. PATRICK REESE puts CONNOR ALMIN through his first training session in the holodeck. They are able to bicker some but Connor doesn’t really appreciate the Captain’s sense of humour – especially when Reese wants him to look into getting an inhibitor for his pheromones. MEGAN SPARKS comes in to see MARK DELANCEY (ANDRUS ELBRUNNE) getting excited looking at a picture of an older woman. She thinks this is the time to act and confronts him in bed. Coming on strong, he wasn’t able to resist and finally they have sex. CONNOR goes to the doctor finding DARIEL FAAL there and explains the situation. Faal doesn’t think an inhibitor is needed and gives him a monitor and a journal to write in for a week to measure if his pheromones even make a difference. MEGAN runs into MATILDA WEISS and they catch up after their stop at Starbase 12. Megan explains that she is now with Mark and excited at the idea of their future. CONNOR is in the cargobay, writing songs and singing on his guitar instead of writing in his journal. REESE hears this and is pleasantly surprised which makes him open up more with the boy. CONNOR heads back to his quarters and runs into ELLIANA DHAJA and she sees his guitar so he sings her a song and she gets a bit more smitten. Second Week Concerned about some interest in deep space assignments, MARK DELANCEY (ANDRUS ELBRUNNE) realizes that MEGAN SPARKS is getting more attached than she should and effectively calls things off with her, stating he is getting back with his ex. In orbit of Tellar Prime, CONNOR ALMIN and PATRICK REESE are playing some raquette ball when Reese continues to think there is something wrong with Connor’s inhibitor. CEDRIC FROBISHER is playing with CARSTEN FROBISHER when the younger one poops behind the couch and Cedric finds out. Telling on him to INDIRA FROBISHER she is appalled before KENNEDY FROBISHER comes in and has to punish the child, explaining why he needs to behave. Together in CONNOR’s quarters he and ELLIANA DHAJA have an intimate moment and Connor starts to feel maybe he has strong feelings for her. Third Week Now hoping to move out, MARK DELANCEY (ANDRUS ELBRUNNE) seeks out PATRICK REESE and explains to him he is having relations with Megan and would like to move out to better concentrate, asking to be placed with Samantha. CONNOR ALMIN is in the cargobay when JORIEN FAAL comes in to hit on him but gets the vibe something else is going on and they just do friend stuff. CEDRIC FROBISHER plays a game with CARSTEN FROBISHER to find some donuts and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE comes across them playing along and giving them some desserts at the end. MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN is babysitting CEDRIC when he takes him to the holodeck to offer novice flying lessons. REESE is having some pain in his genital regions when MATILDA WEISS was the only person there. She talks to him about some options thinking maybe he has some erection issues and offers to have him get checked out on Jupiter Station when they arrive. REESE has a wrestling lesson with CONNOR before he finally gets a full blown erection even when Connor has his inhibitor on. Fourth Week While visiting with his brother LINCOLN TREDWAY, MALCOM PARKER watches a movie only to watch Link have a night terror. Lincoln dreams a Founder made their way into the quarters and killed his little brother but doesn’t remember when he wakes up and is rather embarrassed. Wishing to study for examinations coming up in December, CONNOR ALMIN gets some help from ELLIANA DHAJA but that is interrupted when his hormones get the better of him. MEGAN SPARKS finds out MARK DELANCEY (ANDRUS ELBRUNNE) not only moved out but is now staying with Samantha. She confronts him and Q leads her to believe that his ex with the babies is really Sam. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE having just made plans to go to Prime sits with CONNOR and talks about their holiday plans. She questions him some more on his relationship with Dhaja but he defers on answering them. EMILY ALDAN has been caught drinking to excess and has been reprimanded by the Captain. KENNEDY FROBISHER is there to tell her she can stay but needs to get serious counselling. She refuses and opts to leave the ship, no longer feeling like a family Risan Plots First Week On the planet, OBI and ABBOTT wait for MADI ‘IMARI’ DAMAR to get there when Obi finds out that Abbott was getting hired from elsewhere and double crossing them. In the middle of their convo, Imari comes in and she fights with Abbott. When she leans that Abbott is there to help her she stops, however he feels the need to protect Obi. Getting into an all out mental battle, Obi shoots Imari and leaves with a very ill Abbott. ABBOTT wakes up in a shuttle en route back to Earth and is severely sick. Having saved OBI he takes back what he said to him and brings him back into the fold before taking him to a doctor. AUTUMN wakes up on Risa and is terrified to see the house in shambles and finds her mother unconscious. Calling CARLYLE SORENSEN, he called planet security and medical. Second Week Now on the planet to pick up his daughter and get some more information, CARLYLE SORENSEN comforts AUTUMN about what happened and promises her that they are going to be a family again. CARLYLE then talks to a doctor there to know MADI ‘IMARI’ DAMAR is in a coma and will be arrested when she is well again. He finds out she is a Cybealean and therefore related to Questa Damar. Mars Plots Fourth Week Finally finished with his exams, CONNOR is happy to be on Mars again and goes home to see his family. He meets with MARIAME and they briefly talk about his feelings for Elliana before MELISSA ALMIN comes down and CONNOR offers to hang out with her some during his time off. Flashbacks 2402 Second Week August: On Cardassia, we see a flashback to SISI VENIK going to highschool for the first day and having to come home and explain to DURAS VENIK everything that happened and who here friends were – including her brothers tattling on her. Third Week November: On Cardassia, ZAVALA LIU has her first experience outside of the hospital when HAYDEN LIU takes her out to a restaurant and she asks him some questions about adult functions he isn’t ready to answer. Later, when they are back on Bajor, ZAVANA continues to show her increasing intelligence to HAYDEN when she helps him out in his engineering lab with an issue he had been having for weeks. #11 November, 2402 #11 November, 2402 #11 November, 2402